


Sweet Lover Even When Sick

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is the Reader's Brother, Aaron Stops Thomas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chicken Soup, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint It's Angstish, Minor Plot Holes the Author Can't be Bothered to Fix, Sickness, Thomas just wants to help, cursing, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: You are Burr's sister. It's not mentioned but (Y/N) is. You are already dating Madison. Thomas is................Thomas. PICTURES lolol James's is a caring dude. This is slightly shorter than usual. (a.k.a I was being lazy and just wanted to get something out.) Also correct me if I got any of the college things wrong.





	Sweet Lover Even When Sick

**Author's Note:**

> You are Burr's sister. It's not mentioned but (Y/N) is. You are already dating Madison. Thomas is................Thomas. PICTURES lolol James's is a caring dude. This is slightly shorter than usual. (a.k.a I was being lazy and just wanted to get something out.) Also correct me if I got any of the college things wrong.

(Y/N)'s POV

 

Winter break started about two days ago and i did not feel good whatsoever. This might be from my lack of good sleep for the last month or so. The college always gave mid-terms right before Winter Break started because winter break was a way of making up for the lack of sleep but this could take a large toll on someone, a.k.a me. I stay in a dorm with Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr and my boyfriend James Madison. James always notices my headaches and issues and somehow manages to always get Thomas or Aaron to help me when he had class or was super sick. Anyways that leads me to currently. 

I groan as the lights flood my closed eyes. My head pounding against my skull. I roll over to face-plant into my pillow. James chuckles and pulls me into his chest to block out the sunlight. I mummer a small Thank you before wincing in pain of how much my head hurt right now. I barely am able to take note of the major discomfort in my stomach.

"Are you okay (Y/N/N)?" James asks clearly worried now. 

"mmm........."

I hear James sigh and pull me closer along with the covers. "Try and sleep again please," He hums.

"mm...." I snuggle deeper into his chest and attempt to sleep once more. 

A few minutes pass.......

I don't fall asleep again. However, I decide to keep my eyes closed to aid my throbbing head. That is until something burning rises in my throat. The unsettling feeling in my stomach increasing. I leap from the bed and rush to the bathroom attracting the attention of Burr, Jefferson, and of course James. I throw the lid of toilet seat up, couch down just in time as the burning feeling reaches my mouth making me throw up. Tears immediately find there way from my eyes down my face slowly. 

I hear rushed footsteps coming towards me as someone drags my hair from my face. Another hand starts rubbing up and down my back as a form of comfort. I lean back for a second as I stopped throwing up for the second. The feeling ,however, quickly comes back, throwing myself over the toilet once more.

"Shhhh....It's alright, baby." James cooed still rubbing my back. 

Everything, I've eaten in the last 24 hours comes out in one last attempt. More tears create a path down my face, flushing my face a light red. I lean back against who I assume to be James's legs. I could feel James's movements as he sits down next to me. I lean against his shoulder now feeling as though all of my energy has been drained.

"Let's get you some water and cleaned up before I get you back to bed." He calmly and quietly tells me before scooping me up into his arms.

I lazily wrap my arms around his neck and slightly adjust myself. I try to doze off but I am rudely awaken by James washing my face with a damp towel. I squeeze my eyes closed even tighter ind disgust.

"I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge for (Y/N)." I hear Burr tell James.

"Oh good! I was just about to go grab one." 

"Well I made it a little easier for you now."

"Yeah! Thank you!"

I feel a cold bottle be set onto of my stomach. It's cold radiating off the bottle and through my shirt making me shiver and whimper slightly. James adjusts his hold on me and starts walking to what I would assume as my room.

"Sorry, I bet the water bottle is a little too cold right now."

"mmmmhh...." I mumble quietly.

He removes the water bottle and sets me on the foot of my bed so he can adjust my pillows and blankets. 

"Looks like me being sick too often and mid-terms got to you." James chuckles.

"I guess..." I finally find words.

"It's okay. At least you won't be missing school because you're sick like what always happens to me." James moves me to the head of my bed and slides the covers over my legs and up to my torso.

"That's true.." I say sleepily.

"Well how about you drink some water now?"

"Okay."

"Do you think you could holdup the bottle? Or do you want me to hold it?"

"I think it's best if you hold it."

"Okay."

He slides the bottle from where it sat on the nightstand to my right. He unscrews the cap and lifts it up to my lips allowing me to lean my head back to allow the water to pass my lips. He tilts the bottle up more to get all of the water out of the bottle. After the water is gone, he sat the bottle on the nightstand. Then he moves me over and laid down next to me, hugging me. I slightly push on his chest.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep with me. I am sick. You wouldn't want to be sick yet again." I cough slightly.

He tightens his hold on me. " It's okay. I know you can't sleep well alone to begin with and you really need rest right now. Also you know very well that I'll get sick either way."

"Okay, fine." I accept it and snuggle closer to him seeking his warm body heat that he always radiates. 

I slowly yet surely fall asleep as James kisses the top of my head and mutters, "Sleep well, love."

Burr's POV

Jefferson and I watch James and (Y/N) from the hallway. I, of course,retrieve her a water bottle so James just has get her to bed asleep. After James takes (Y/N) to her room, Thomas and I go back to the living room to mess about quietly because James would kill us if we were super loud while (Y/N) was sick and sleeping at the moment.

**TIME SKIP because I don't know anymore**

I decide, after about an hour, to check in on James and (Y/N). Now these two were about the cutest couple I have ever known. They just look cute together all the time. With that, I brought my phone ready for black-pictures.... I carefully and quietly creak the door open to reveal a sleeping (Y/N) and Madison cuddling.

'Awwwwwe!' I quietly utter before grabbing my phone from my pocket and open my camera app.

"What the hell are you doing Aaron?" Jefferson asks from behind me. "Oh wait. That's cute."

Thomas was a few inches taller than me so he was able to look over my head at the cute sight before us. He reaches his arm around my waist and taps the picture button a few times.

"You must send those to me, Aaron. Those two are seriously too cute."

"I would agree a million times over with you."

"We should probably make some soup and set out another water bottle for (Y/N)."

"We are not making macaroni for them, Thomas."

"Why not? Macaroni heals the soul though."

"No. Thomas."

"Ugh. Fine."

3rd Person POV

Thomas didn't stop trying to get Aaron to make them macaroni. They made soup though and Madison and (Y/N) very much appreciated it.


End file.
